Love on You
by Utaou84
Summary: Lucius demands something of his son, and Draco refuses to do it. To bad Lucius wasn't never known for taking 'no' as an answer. What is he planning? And how does Harry fit all into this? Find out.


**A/N: Hi guys. This is my first attempt of a HP/DM fic. Feedback is nice, especially if it helps me improve and I wouldn't mind a flame either. **

**_Warnings_: None this chapter, but future Mpreg. I would add Veela!Fic, but I'm not sure.**

**_Parings_: HP/DM eventually, and ?/DM. I haven't decided who it would be yet. Suggestions would be considered as long as they are all male. I can't stand het.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love on You<strong>

It was just after dinner when I was called down to father's study. I walked quietly down the familiar path with a slow past, as I was in no hurry to hear what my father had to say. It was obvious he wanted to talk about _that._ I had hoped that I would have more time before he confront me, but it seems his patience was finally running out. The last meeting was the final straw. There was only so much father would let me get away with.

As much as I hated it, there was no escaping it now.

I came to a halt in front of large wooden doors and knocked softly on it. When a muffled grunt of 'enter' reach my ears I did so on command, making sure my face show nothing of my distress before I entered.

I bowed slightly to the blond haired man seated at a finely carved wooden desk, "You called for me father?" I said, my tone neutral, and my stance relaxed.

The blond man, also known as 'father' to me nodded curtly, his cold grey eyes staring hard at me with disapproval. He gestured to the leather chairs in front of his desk, and I took a seat closest to the door. I watched as he absently straighten out the papers on his desk with an air of boredom, as I have been through this process plenty of times to know when to be on guard and when to relax.

He stopped messing with the paper on his desk in favor of staring at me. The gaze itself could have anybody, female or male, squirming on the spot in discomfort under the intense stare that seemed to see right through you. It was only two years ago when I had squirmed under that gaze, ignoring the strange urge to just reveal every secret that I had to the man in front of me, but that was the past now. It had only been two years, but I matured a lot since then.

I small sign left pale full lips, as the icy grey seemed to melt to a warmer shade as I passed the little test.

"Father?" I asked, a bit impatient. I never was known for being a patient person even if when it was a common trait to have with being a Malfoy and a Slytherin.

"You are now at an age of marriage, Draco." Father started bluntly, a look of annoyance flashed in his eyes of my impatience before they harden, a serious expression now present on his face

I let out a tired sign. I knew that marriage, and continuing the Malfoy line would come into discussion as I was a year away from graduating from Hogwarts, but I would have never thought it would be this soon. I had always dreaded the topic as I knew that I really didn't have much of a say when it came to it.

"I'm only sixteen." I said, an excuse in my father's eyes, but it was the truth. Nobody in their right mind would ever marry at sixteen, much less produce.

He nodded, seemingly to expect the excuse, "I understand. You still have school to worry about, and your future to put into consideration, but it would be wise if you started thinking about it." He said calmly, and though his tone was soft, there was no doubt of the command behind it.

I frowned.

"It's too early. You and Mother didn't even consider marriage until you were both twenty." I tried to reason, not willing to give up the fight that easily.

Father eyes narrowed to slits, a silent warning in them as he said, "There was no need to hurry at the time, but as you can see, times have changed. The Malfoy name is tilting on edge and a beneficial marriage is what we need to bring our name back to its glory as well as an heir."

My frown never left my face, as my whole being seemed to rebel against the notions I have been brought up and trained to do. It still surprise me to this day how much I changed from the dependent spoiled child, into and independent teen who was most likely to mature for my own good.

"A beneficial marriage will not be enough to bring our name out of the gutter." I said, trying to bury the small voice in my head that told me to obey, and to stop making everything more difficult than it had to be.

Father seemed to be a bit shocked at my statement, before quickly hiding it behind a cold glare. He slowly stood from his seat, and moved around his desk to stand in front of me. His towering height, and glare was more than a little intimidating to me, but it was easy to face them head on as I had no intentions of giving in. I did plenty of that in my past, and it was time for a change.

"_Draco_" My father hissed his voice had dripped down to a lower, more threatening octave.

I wasn't impressed.

"You _will_ marry the witch me and your mother had gone through the trouble of picking out for you." Father hissed out, a dangerous edge to his voice.

I knew his patience had finally run out, and that he expected me to submit to him now, but I couldn't do that. So, I swallowed the lump that had lodged itself into my throat, and stood up and leveled my own stubborn glare on him. I remember all the times he pushed his idea and beliefs on me when I was a child and how I believed them all to be true. It only added to my fuel to stand my ground, and my glare hardens.

"No." I said with an even and strong voice. I made sure to step out of hitting range, and even went so far as to slip my wand into my palm in case I needed it. My father never went so far as to hit, or punish me by hand, but some of his punishment in the past have bordered on cruel.

I watched as his eyes widen in surprise, then disbelief, before anger soon took over and they narrowed into dangerous slits.

"What?" He snarled, taking a threatening step closer, and I took one back as I really didn't want to hex my own father unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I have no intentions on marrying someone you and mother choose for me, much less a _wife._" I said, spitting the last word out in disgust. I had known I bat for the other teen for two years now, and all my past relations had been very much male.

I watched as father seemed to freeze on the spot. Every muscle in his body seemed to tense at the same time, and he faltered for a moment.

"What?" He asked for the second time today, a tone bordering on disbelief and relief making itself known as he relaxed his stance.

I blinked a bit dumbly at the change but answered none the less.

"I like boys." I said simply, eyeing my father's now neutral face carefully. I know it was a sign of him thinking, and I didn't like it at all, as he was probably thinking of other ways on making me submit.

"Alright" Was the easy response, as father took his seat at his desk, folding his hands neatly in front of him.

This time I openly stared dumbly at him, as I was more than a little dumbfounded. I snapped quickly out of my stupor and eye my father warily, wondering if he had somehow hexed himself stupid when I wasn't looking.

"What do you mean, 'Alright'? I still don't plan on marrying any time soon." I said a bit irritated by my father's amused smirk.

His smirked didn't waver as he said, "I mean to say that it was alright that you are a homosexual. I and your mother have never minded about such trivial things, and we don't plan on starting now. We will just pick out a male spouse for you to marry." He said and an annoyingly calm tone, his eyes bright as if he just thought of a great idea.

My glare came back full force, as he had seemed to completely ignore what I had just said. It was one of the things I really disliked about my father, he would block at all the things he doesn't want to hear and focus on the things that he does, and could work with.

"I'm _**not**_ marrying." I said firmly.

He frowned and narrowed his eyes at me, "You _**are **_to marry Draco, and soon. I will not let the Malfoy name go to waste just because of a stubborn son." He said.

This pissed me off more.

"No, father. I'm sorry that the Malfoy name has to suffer and shit, but I'm not marrying to save it. I don't care for such a pathetic thing!" I hissed out angrily. I mean really! Was it really that hard to understand? What part of 'I'm not marrying' does he not get?

I saw it before it came, so it was easy for me to doge the hex sent my way. Usually, my father never used such a method to punish me when I was being disobedient, but I was now much older now and could defend myself just find.

I avoided a stinging hex by just a hair and glared at the enraged man.

"Hexing me will not change my mind!" I shouted at him and sent a body bind his way with deadly aim. It hit his chest and he felt into his chair as his body seems to stiffen up. I winced mentally, I had never hexed my father before even during the war, but I was determined. If I had to hex my father a dozen times to get my point across then I would. I had no intentions on backing down.

"DRACO ABRAXIS MALFOY, RELEASE ME THIS INSTAN!" He bellowed with a fierce glare aimed at me. Father began to try to try to undo the hex using wandless magic but I just sent a couple more body binds so it would be impossible.

"Are you going to actually listen to me if I do?" I asked calmly and took my seat in front of him once again. I was definitely not acting like the 'Proper Malfoy' my father raised me to be. As the Malfoy heir I was only supposed to do two things, listen and obey. Nothing else.

Father glare reached a whole new level of cold as his answer. I let out a huff, "I just want you to listen to what _I _have to say for once! Is that so much to ask for?" I said, pleading now. I was pouting and I knew it, but I didn't care. Plus it seems to be working its charm as it always did.

Father was no longer glaring at me but that didn't mean anything. His face was as blank a white wall. It revealed nothing and he nodded in consent.

"Alright Draco, but I want a full explanation on why you are acting so disobedient." He said in his usual cold drawl and I released the hex.

I snorted at that. Father always thinks there is a reason for something.

I let out an annoyed huff, "I have many things to do, father. Graduating from Hogwarts is one of the main ones. Surely you see a marriage will bring nothing but a distraction and that education always comes first. After all, without it the Malfoy name will suffer even more." He tried to reason with the man.

Lucius stared blankly at his son, before grudgingly nodding one.

"Alright, if you see it that way then we will not discuss this any longer. We will wait until after you graduated to find you a fiancé." He finally conceded.

Draco smiled tightly at this, a nodded. It wasn't exactly a victory as he only managed to postpone if for a few more months.

"It will do." He told his father and stood up. "May I leave now? I still have homework to finish." He asked and at his father's nod left the room.

Lucius watched his son leave with a cunning gleam in his eye. The Malfoy senior would have preferred to marry his son off as soon as possible, but he could wait until after graduation. But, by then there would be no escaping it for Lucius had a plan. His plan was a simple one and would hit two birds with one stone. Not only would he take care of the Malfoy name, but his son as well. It would be something Draco couldn't help but agree too.

It was no secret to him that one Harry Potter was very taken with his son. He had seen the dark haired teen stare at his son on more than one occasion. Either it was lust or loves making those emerald eyes brighten when they caught sight of Draco, he didn't know nor care.

He only cared for one thing really; Harry Potter was the most influential person at the moment and rich on top of that. He would be the perfect person to bring the Malfoy name out of the gutter, and he was sure Draco felt something for the boy.

At any rate, Harry Potter and Draco would be married by next year, and the Malfoy name would be just as influential as the Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think...**


End file.
